Dark Desires
by violetme
Summary: Being wanted by two men was never considered easy. Especially not for a girl as gifted as Sakura. Vampires certanly never liked werefoxs in the first place. First chapter EDITED SasuSaku SakuNaru
1. So cold, so sad

( A/N ) - This story begins with Sakura's _POV,_**BUT** is jus the way the story begins...along the chapters will be other parts where she explains how she feels what she thinks and what she sees. But most part of the story will be just in like normal. So please review at the end and be nice. Thank you and enjoy. :) And just for the record I do not own the Naruto characters, okay? Thank you enjoy again.:)

**I've been getting some reviews from you guys asking for me to keep updating this story, even when its been forever since I last did. But Im complying to Starlight - Wild Koneko. This is the re-write of the first chapter, have in mind that the rest are not re-writen yet, but will be very soon. I would really appreciate any reviews and comments you have.**

**The Last Temptation Of The Fukyuu Heirs (Originally "Dark Desire")**

_Hey there, this might sound strange, but from the beggining and to the end of my life I always felt as if someone were watching me. When I was a little girl, I saw deep yellow eyes staring from my closet straight into mine, and the fear they brought gave me the so many nightmares I still figh. I'll tell you my story, as well as I can, and as deep and truthful as it was. There are things you wont understand at first, like how by seeing into a persons eyes I get a glimpse of what they really are. But I asure you, that in time, you'll understand the reasons of my mistakes..._

It was early morning, and the light sparkles of dawn washed over her face, melting and warming as they touched the pale body sleeping by the window. In her sluber she felt the heat the golden rays brought. A reminder that this were the day of mid-summer. She sighed, Sakura sighed. And the peacefulness of her sleep shatter as the clock croaked.

_Beep ! Beep ! Beep !_

She opened her eyes and hit the alarm clock hard it was knocked to the floor. She pulled the covers over her head and just for curiosity she glanced at the clock that hanged on the creamy walls of her aparment room. Her eyes widen when she read the hour _9:25 am_ . '' Oh shit ! '' She curesed.

Her wild pink hair messy and undone. Sakura threw the covers off her and hurried to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and a clean pair of cloths before heading for the shower. This was bad, this was really bad, that Ino was the responsible for her tardiness damn it.

When she finished her shower she put on a pair of jeans and a longed sleeve blouse that fit her a bit loose. She didn't even bother looking herself on the mirror she just grabed her sweater and her folder and locking the door,rush out of the room in a hurry. Sakura ran down the building's halls and stairs. When she came out she raised her hand and a cab stopped. She didn't had time to look for the keys of her car that always got loose. So she desided to just take a cab. '' Where miss ?'' Asked the man inside.

He was fat and short, and didn't actually smelled like he had showered the night before, but she was too streesed over getting to the universety to care.

'' City Universal of New York (CUNY). '' She said while digging into her purse.

"Seems like you're in a hurry miss." The man said, looking at her from the rear view mirror. Her emerland eyes snapped up to look at him. Her face was serious, and slightly annoyed that he was talking to her instead of hurring to get her to her destination.

"Yes, yes I am. Could you please hurry?" Be polite Sakura, he's just making an observation. The man drove, but kept glancing at her as she organized the papers in her folder.

"I noticed 'cause you're hair still damp, you just got out of the shower huh?'' Damn his nerve, what did he care about that. She blinked and was annoyed because he was not progessing. The man saw her inpatienceness, her right knee was moving up and down repeatedly. "Is going to be a while honey, might as well calm down. The traffic's not moving."

Yes, but that didn't mean she wished to have a conversation

"Then I shall walk." The girl stated firmly. She gave him a twuenty dollar bill and slipped off the cab. Pusing her purse up her shoulder she hurried to the side walk. Tsunade will sure have a long lecture for her when she arrive for being late. Not to mention Kakashi, even _he _was already there.

Her breath hardened as she speed up, she looked at her wrist watch. _9:53am ' Dammit ! _She kept walking fast. God only know what would be of her life if Tsunade failed her. She have worked so hard to get where she was right now. The buildings of the Universety only looked like they were getting farther and farther away. In her world, all there was was people who come and go.

Lives that walked past her as she stared at the ground, not daring to look up and know what they were really up to.

Till she hit something hard and fell backwards to the floor. Straight on her butt. There was pain, alot of it from her lower back straight to her neck.

If she would not been looking at her watch and was so impatient she would have not ran into _that._

Why couldn't the citizens of this enormous country be more polite and carefull. Atleast help a lady up when she feel, especially when they were the cause of it. Why his nerve...He was just staring, she could feel it.

Sakura looked up, carefully from feet to face she saw a man, wearing a pair of blue jeans, an orange shirt and balck jacket, to her suprise he wore a pair of Converse ? that mached his shirt. When she studied his face she was in ' aww '.

But what captivated her even more were those two orbs of ocean blue. In that instant, that brief momemtn when her lashes blinked in preparation to meet his eyes, she was taken for one of those spins. Her surroundings filled with blue and white, everything faded away. From the hard floor, to the tall buildings reaching the skies. Her world of blue faded, and she was now sitting on the top of a roof.

She breathed once, and observed that she was inside of a house, a house now in ruins while ashes fell from the skies. There was blood on the floor, and two men panting for breath on their knees, she didn't saw faces...no. It was too blurry.

Then she was back in New York.

_What in the world?!_

_Who is this guy?_

She was speachless gazing at his eyes once again, those blue eyes hold her flesh in place. He smiled and leaned down bending his knees. He extended a hand to her. '' Im sorry...I was not looking where I was going.'' He said.

Sakura stared at the hand now held before her. His sun kissed skin look smooth, and the stranger wondered what was wrong with her. She stared with wide eyes as if she could see deep into his soul something she didn't like. And his stomach ached in more than wonder.

''Y-you ? It...It was me who wasen't lookin. '' Her voice trembeled. As she gaze into his blue eyes. ' _wow.' _She thought as she spoted part of his past within his gaze.

Or she though it was. Maybe this "Seeings" were off with all th stressed she carried on her shoulders like the weigth of stones.

While she was lost reading his eyes, he spoted a beautiful light green diamond surrounded by a weird spiral shaped small neckalce around her neck. The diamond matched her eyes. He gasped, when he saw it and was about to speak but she got out from her trance and looked at her watch.

'' YOU--''

'' Oh my God !! '' He was caught up by her voice.

At that moment she started running again towards to City Universaty of New York ( CUNY ) once more. The man tried to spot her to see where she was running but lost her in the crowd of people. She looked at her watch once more as she ran _9:57 am. _She kept running and not long the huge buildings of the Universety came in view. The lake and fountains made a white noice as she arrived.

Her heart still pounding in her chest, from the strange things she saw within the stranger or from exaustion, she didn't know. There was one thing for sure, he was no normal human. Probably some killer runaway.

She got into the elevator and pushed the button that led to the fifth floor. ' _Come on, come on .' _She tap her fingers in the wall. She let out the breath she was holding when the doors opend. She passed the two other students that were getting in and ran till almost at the end of the hall where room 760 was at. The teacher sat at the edge of his desk talking about the some of the a topic she really didn't took the time to register.

'' Im sorry I'm late ! '' She nearly yelled as she arrived at the door, earning looks from the students. They all stared at her as she interrupter their silence, their eyes questioning whether she was a bit off or just liked being loud and dramatic entrances.

The silver head man looked at the watch hanging on the wall to his left.

_10:12 am_

'' 2 hours and 12 minutes late, Sakura. '' He sighed and stood. He directed his attention to his students. "I'll back shortly, please remain quietly in your seats, I don't want to come back in and see the disorder you all make." His lazy voice followed strangely the tick of the clock. Maybe it was just her anciety. Kakashi walked out of the room with her and closed the classroom door behind him.

'' Please Kakashi-sensei forgive me... I have the report--'' She wanted to plead him to forgive her, to please take the job she worked to hard in all month. She wanted to tell him why she was late and make him understand without him thinking she was weird.

'' I cannot read it all right now, I have a class. You'll have to go talk to Tsunade. '' He said carelessly pinching the bridge of perfect crafted nose.

'' But she will just get mad because I'm late...again.'' Her eyes were full of worry as she talked. There was so many things she wanted him to see, but the only thing he saw was a desprete girl too sorry for her tardiness for her own good. This was a universety for goodness sake.

Her shoulders were tense, and her eyes awaiting. Give her change? It was just not in him. Sighing, Kakashi took her arm and guided her down the hallway.

'' Come on.'' He said as he slowy took her to the office. As they walked he said. '' Sakura, you have to get here in time that report will count 60 of your final grade and this is the 5th time you're late. '' He opened the door for her that had with bold letters ' Office.' Printed on the small window. '' Sit.'' He moved the seat for her and she sat.

For the moments she though he was taking her out of the building, and saying that she was dropped out. But when she saw her teachers honey colored eyes looking up at her from above her glasses her heart reduced from suprised panic, to nervous panic.

Tsunade reached to remove her glasses. She placed her pale elbows on the red wood desk and looked at the pink haired girl infront of her. She was tensed and the folder she carried on her hands trembled.

'' I-I have the report y-you asked ...for.'' Now she started to sound like that utterly timid rich friend of hers. But she could understand why...almost.

'' I will forgive you from being late just bacause Kurenai told me you worked late last night. '' Tsunade finally said.

Sakura was relieved! Kami bless Kurenai! Kami bless Kurenai! Kami bless Kurenai!

Tsunade rolled her eyes, '' And because is your birthday. Here.'' She took out a small squared box and gave to her. '' Happy Birthday.'' Tsunade smiled and Sakura breath out in releaf. She wanted to laugh at the thought that she had been to all that trouble to at the end get a present. Sakura had totally forgot about her birthday, she didn't remembered due to the stress she had all week. '' Now if you stay we can talk about your graduation plans.''

Sakura laughed slightly, she thought her carrier would drop dead on the ground, but in the blink of an eye, everything was normal...till now.

She spent the morning with her teacher-principle-friend-helper Tsunade. They talked about her future and job. Her future wonderful place as a professional medic in all fields.

Some time past noon, she got out from the office and walked through the halls of CUNY. Where she found Ino and Hinata just getting out of a class. She smiled as she jugged up to them, after their greeting passed she accompanied them out of the building, and into the streets.

'' So what are we doing tonight ?'' Ino asked. Blond golden hair swaying as she walked.

'' Are we suposed to go somewhere?'' Asked Hinata

'' Well duh! Is Sakura's birthday...we have to celebrate.'' Ino cheered. Placing an arm casually around Sakura's neck and ruffling her sliky pink hair. "I have to say forhead-girl, we really need to go out. You've been stressing way too much this week, so much that I stressed out from seing you stressed out.''

Hinata wordless nod set her thinking. Maybe Ino was right.

"But tell me,'' Ino continued. ''What you got there?''

When Sakura followed her gaze, Ino's finger was pointing straight at the box Tsunade had gave her.

"What is it? What is it?!'' Ino chanted exitedly. ''Is it from some boy? Is it a necklace? Oi! Are they pearls? Let me see! Let me see!"

"Relax Ino is a gift from Lady Tsunade. I haven't opened it yet.."

"Well come on!! " Sakura lifted the top of the box, both Ino and Hinata leaning in close to peek at what was inside.

"What are they?" Hinata's soft voice wondered aloud.

"They're tickets.." Sakura said taking them out, there was exacly four of them. "To...to--"

She never finished because Ino has snached them away from her hands. "To the party concert going on tonight at the Palace Salon! But it was like-- Almost impossible to get them. No way!''

"Are you serious?"

"Is not really that crowded is it?''

"Hinata..." Ino whined. "This is the coolest thing goint on all year. They'll be lots of people there clubing so dont start being antisocial.

"Alright alright, for Sakura-chan.''

"And for fun!'' Sakura shouted throwing her arms up into the air, earning a few looks from the people passing by.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let go pick hour outfits, we only got a few hours till then, come on!" Ino dragged her and Sakura towards their decently shared apartment. And since that moment the stress on her shoulders had lifted half way. It was a progress, because now she could sleep at night without being aware of everything that goes on in the city that never sleeps.

"Hey Sakura you alright?'' Ino suddenly stopped, and her baby-blue eyes now glisten in concern. It took Sakura a moment to realized that her name was mentioned.

"Im fine, just thoughtful and relieved today. ''

"Well cheer up, is your birthday girl!''

* * *

'' Anything interesting happend this morning ?'' Hinata asked Sakura. Her small thin hands ran to her locks as she brushed and busied herself curling he tips of her pink hair. Is her so smooth, and its unusual pink color gave it a strage glow unto it.

'' Why you ask ?''

" Well for one thing you've been daydreaming all afternoon and you dont seem happy because of your birthday or anything. You've been even quieter that me.'' She giggled at that.

Her thought then were really swep away, like the wind with the cherry blossoms back in Japan.

Sakura remembered when she gazed into the man's blue eyes. She could tell that he was a sweet person but hold somthing dark inside. Not nesesary evil or eerie but mystireous. And deep down those blue eyes was hidden a sad past, full of tears and lonliness. '' Done ! '' Hinata got her out of her thoughts and told her to look at herself in the mirror. She was pleased with her make up and figure.

Hinata really did a good job with her, there was no question on why she was Kurenai's models personal make-up girl.

* * *

The vibrations of the loud played music banged on the walls if the large room. There was neon lights dancing around, as if searching for something none-stop. There was the dancing floor on the bottom, and up the to huge sets of stairs that curled upwards onto the opened second flor there was a casino. Everything was full, below, even the bar was packed.

There was windows that were probably three times bigger than Sakura, but all covered with thick crimson curtains.

The white clean floor brighted in her eyes and around,were a couple of sets of tables held drinks and some elegant fancy food. The party went all normal at first, people danced, drank , played in the cassino and met other people.

''Seven again! '' shouted Ino from the casino table. She had been winning since she got there while Sakura wached from upside the stairs the people dancing , talking and some drinking. All she wanted was to relax that weekend , she new that on monday she would have to return to her present job, and hopefully already her new one.

She knew that on Monday morning all the problems she avoided this week to focused on the report more fully would come back. The rent was to be due on Tuesday. The utility bill will come high, since she used to spen nights working on her report. Dad never called back, nor answered any of the many emails she had sent. She needed to talk to Tsunade to see which hospital would suit her best.

And the list never ended.

People here thought she was like Hinata, because sometimes she deeply refused to look up at them. If they only knew what she was put through each time she met someone new. If they only new, then maybe she would transform from being classified as the weird girl from the phsyco girl.

If there would only be away to be normal. Grandma' had talked about a similar phenomenon happening to her when she was young. But Grandma' was gone now, and father refused to contact her.

Sakura took in a deep breath, blinked and decided it was time for her to go home and sleep the night out. It was already two in the morning. She took her wine glass of the table beside her and turned, mind still clouded with thought and planed for the week. When her hand crashed agains something.

The wine glass she was holding broke into pieces and pain imediately shot through her as part of them digged into her palm. She hissed sharply, but ignored her wound ad she saw a ruined suit before her. With wine staining it perfect silk.

'' Oh my God ! Im so sorry.'' She told him, he remaind silent while she cleaned his suit with her tissue. '' Im so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts , please forgive me.'' She finished in a whisper, too tired to raise her voice. She was used on not looking up to meet peoples gazes, even if they though she was unpolite, she didn't care. She kept wipping away the stain, her efforts clearly in vain.

From this close she noticed how good he smelt. Like the forest and mountains surrounding the little town she come from. With a spice of wood and a tip of pine. It was relaxing. As a reflexion, she was forced to look at him strong slim fingers wrapped around her wrist, forbidding her to continue.

So pale.

So cold.

So _sad _of a touch.

The eyes that met her dragged her in, two bottomless orbs of black and darkness that in and instant swept her away to her world of blue and white. Everything turned and she was now surrounded in that aura one again, her strength draining and pouring away.

In that slow world, she saw water being poured from a silver made pot to a cup made with diamonds. Then there was blue again, and she felt pain form deep within her chest. His eyes.

So dark.

So hot.

So _sad _to the glimpse.

Because she was standing in the middle of a battle field, screams and pain. She saw shadows more than anythings, dark things stabbing and moving. But the blood spilling was brightly crimson, so cold. Her breath hitched, her heart treatened to expand until it would explode. There was a sensation the expanded from the tips of her fingers all the way down her spine.

Something that almost shoke her and made her head pund loudly. And in that field screaming death, there was a young boy about seven looking as startle as she. Her energie drained. From the power and the emotions that swept through her.

_Who is this man?_

Before she knew it everything was consumed in a swirl of darkness, and she couldn't feel the pain any longer.

'' Sakura ?...Sakura? Are you ok? Come on wake up.'' Sakura opened her eyes and saw her blonde friend Ino knelt beside her. Ino threw her arms around her.'' Oh my god ! You scared me Sakura. Dont ever faint again you hear me!.''

Faint? When did that happened, for all she knew she was trapped somewhere way far from fainting.

There was people were around her. They were all staring and she shut her eyes quickly covering her eyes before she was swept away for the thirth time. And todays experiences never had been that... strange and--

"Would you be alright now?'' A very concerned Ino asked. She nodded and let her help her up, she took her to a seat where she drank cold fresh water.

Not again. Not one more time would she want to see anyone she saw today. No. All she wanted was to go and sleep, not go into the minds of killers or worries of wars long past. Her body was shaking, and she held her head in her hands. She felt broken from inside and out. The blood on her hand had gone unoticed by Ino, else she'd start making a bigger fuss over things.

This was enough.

_Leave me alone._

Sakura was on the brink of tears, she felt tension and and ache on her back. She felt like someone was pressing firmly against her chest.

"So who was he?'' Ino couldn't help ask as the crowed cleared. It took a moment to realize who she was talking about. And she really didn't feel like talking about it.

'' I don't know. Why?'' Her voice was weak, and green eyes lidded.

'' Just curious. He inspected your necklace alot though.'' She drank from her wine glass and kept speaking. '' You sure you ok? You have been alot quieter this day. You want to go home now?''

Her necklace, what was with men today? Haden't they ever seen a diamond? They were both probably just guys who were angsty during their teenage years and now they came on showing her things she never asked for seeing. Robbers. Those eyes, so different yet so equal. The same pain.

_I could have ran into anyone's chest that morning. But no, I crashed infront of the blue eyed man. At the party I would of never crashed my wine glass into the dark eyed man. Anyone could of been pasing by._

_Now I can say that there were no casualities, the world is a casuality._

* * *

**Reviews Will be very, very, very, apreciated...:) Thank you and be nice. **

**Also, have in mind that this is the only chapter I have edited and alot of stuff was taken from it, but no worres, it will surely com in the next. If it is the first time reading this story, please dont read the other chapter cause then it will make no sence alright? Okies.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Violetme.**


	2. A Tail to Tell

The sound of the phone rang in Sakura's ears. The place was most of the time quiet. The building was huge and in the lower floors was some of the factories and there is where all the action took place. Sakura most of the time only organized Kurenai's apoiments and meetings.

'' Hello, this is Sakura speaking, to whom I have the pleasure of talking too?''

'' Oh, may I talk with Mrs. Kurenai. I order some kimono's last week and I still have not recieve them.'' The man sounded kind enough for her to respond.

'' Well you see, we have been busy this last days but Im sure you're order will be soon there, and Mrs.Kurenai is right now in a meeting do I ask your forgiveness on that.'' The man hesitaded beofore responding her. It annoyed her beccause people always thought that they were the only ones in the line and always took their time.

'' Okay..Thank you anyways..Bye.'' She hang up and went back on her paper work. When the clocked marked 7:17 pm the phone rang again, wich was strange because the lines were already closed by that time and Sakura was staying late to make up the time she didn't went to work. '' Who could have access to the lines at this our.'' She thought out loud. If it was someone really important it would call at her cell phone or at Kurenai's, so she le tthe phone rang. Moments passed and it still rang and rang. Wanting her to answer with an infinitive desperation.

She got tired and so annoyed at the sound that she answered. '' What! '' An extremly loud yell of anguish answered her. The scream hurted her ears and she let go og the phone to cover her ears. The vase that held lilies broke and the place trembeled. Sakura manage to get up and hang the phone. At the moments the she did the yell disapeared and the building was once again silent, as if nothing has happen. Only the vase remain broken. Her ears hurt and her body trembeled. '' What the hell was that?''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 9 p.m. Sakura walked to the parking lot. The floor was wet and her gray Mercedes was the last one there. Of course there were more people in the building but since they were janitors or night time workers they used to parked it the lower secion, since this one was reserved for the high employes. She opened the door and got into the car and in a glimse she saw a man standing by her window. But at the second was gone. She took in a deep breath and told herself that it was nothing so she turned on the engine and drove out.

She got to her aparment and Ino and Hinata were already asleep. But her pet, wich was a white dove, welcomed her with another one of her melodies. Some say that she should try sending her dove, Juliet, to deliver a message, but Sakura always felt that she would fly away and never come back. Her aparment was big and fancy, since the three of them had really good jobs to keep it like they wanted to. Sakura took off her coat and walked to her balcony. She could see almost the whole city from there, since her aparment was in the 29th floor. Millions of yellow windows filled the light from the buildings.

She looked down to the street and for a moment felt dizzy. The people down there looked like ants. Sakura sighed and felt something move behind her, she turned and there was nothing there but the dark deps of her room. A shill was sent down her spine. Silence. She could sence an uninvited presence near by but she dare not look for it. For she was way past scare due to the power that it held. The out of nowhere a blonde boy landed on the large cement fence that was on the edge of her balcony.

Sakura gasped loud and fall backwards. She looked at the man and saw who it was in an instant, although he was different. His eyes were deep red, lined not circular. They resebled a cat's. She gulped.''Naruto?'' He smiled an studied her. She saw his claws and his silver fangs. _He...He...He's the fox from my nightmares._ She thought. Remembering the dreams that hunted her at night when she was a young girl.

Naruto saw that she was trembeling. '' Oh no,'' He said .'' Dont get scared. Im not gonna hurt you Sakura.'' She still lay there on the floor where she had fallen. '' Funny how everytime I see you, I make you fall.'' He scratched his head. '' Sorry.''

'' What are you doing here? And why are you like...that?''

He smiled and got off from the cement fence. '' You dont remember me? '' She only looked at him. Naruto playfully lay down beside her and help her up. '' Dont you remember me in your dreams? '' Her breath got caught in her throat. _How does he knows, _She thought. '' I've been there, since you were five.'' She shook her head and a moment went by.

'' Who are you? '' She demanded. She wondered how can he take the situation so playfully. Seeing in his eyes that his form right now was his deepest secret. How can he had trust her so easily. _I just met him_ . Sakura tought. _Yet as I gaze at his kind eyes I feel like I have known him for my whole life. _" What do you want!'' She backed away, scared. '' Who are you?''

'' The same quesiont I would ask you Sakura. Have you ever wondered, Who are _you?_'' She shook her head. '' Do you even know?'' She shook her head once more pulling her sweater closer to her and backing away when he came to very close and grabed her arm to stop her moving. She stoped and felt the air move her hair. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. '' You're my darkest desire.'' He disapeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed. It was 7:15 and the sun was already setting over the horizon. The hospital smell made Sakura thoughtful. She though about all the different people htat might be there dying. Ones from cancer, others from injuries or pneumonia, HIV, and all the other of thousands of illness. She wished she could cure all of them at once, ut she was still lerning and it was impossible when it was justher who cared that much for her patients.

Alot of people thought she only was a nurse because she was very young and about to graduate. But she was more skillful than a 35 year old doctor. Tsunade used to teach her after time hours so she would get better and finish her studies soon. When Sakura asked her, Kurenai or Kakashi why they helped her so much, the only thing they would say was .'' You're just a special one.'' Most of the time Sakura did not understand what they ment, but she thank them anyway for being so nice.

'' Good girl, now just one more and we're done for today, okay?'' Sakura said, cleaning the little bit of blood from the little girls arm that she had gotten from the shoot.

'' Okay.'' She smiled and let her continue, Sakura inserted the liquid into the red headed five year old, she didn't even cry. Sakura's hand was so light and gentle that she almost didn't felt any pain.

'' There. All done.'' She took them to the exit and tod them to stay healthy. Whaen she came back to the small consulting room, she helped the nurse cleaned the little mess that they had made.

'' Are you staying the night, Dr. Haruno ?''

'' Yeah,'' Sakura cleaned her hands and took off her goves. '' I have to keep an eye on those kids of the accident last night. But Im happy, I actualy like kids.'' They smiled and the nurse left. The night passed like any other and most of the 9th floor lights were in low bright. Since in that floor was only the basic things, no dangerous illness or surgeries of great meaning took place. Sakura went to one of the rooms down the hall, and knocked, '' Can I ?'' She opened the door a bit and looked in.

A boy who looked at the window sat there. Sakura went in and sat down on the chair beside him. _Poor kid,_ she thought. Both of his parents had died in a building that crashed down during an earthquake. The boy was only waiting to heal so he can head to a foster house. He haden't talked since he woke from his coma and learned the death of his parents. _He is only ten._ Getting a bit closer, Sakura took his cold hand and gently squezed it.

'' Simon? '' She asked. She shook his shoulder. '' Hey.'' She whispered but the boy still kept his gaze glued to the window, watching the birds past by, ignoring her presence. '' Look,'' she said. '' I know you dont want to talk but you can atleast listen. I can tell you a story or we can go get something to eat?'' Silence. After a moment she though of what to say and searched her life and found something that might help. '' You know, my mom also died when I was very young. I got depressed for like a year and didn't wanted to talk or eat. Hmph. I felt the same way you did.''

Simon slowly turned his head towards her. She felt something eerie at his slow movements. Simon's skin was pale as a cloud and his eyes had dark orbs. He looked like he was dead. When Sakura read his eyes she knew that he _was_ dead in the inside. He's soul was dying in depression.

Sakura threw her arms around him. '' Oh honey.'' Simon reminded her of herself when she lost her mother. The same dead eyes. The boy just stood there, not caring about her affection. With and unemotional face, Simon pushed her gently away. '' Hey, how about I tell you a tale that my dad used to tell me when I was young and my mother died, huh?'' He only looked at her. '' You know it might work. I used to trap myself in fary-tales and fantasies so my misery wont invade me.''

'' Go away. I dont need you.'' Simons voice was cold, and with a calm anger inside. Sakura sighed and smiled sadly. She got up and when she got to the door she heard his voice once more. '' Wait.'' She turned around. '' Only if you promise me something.''

Sakura smiled. '' Okay.''

''Promise me that you will take me to my parents grave when I get out of here.''

Sakura sat back on the chair and smiled brightly. '' Promise.'' She raised her pinky and he took it.

'' Deal then.'' He grabed his teady-bear and made himself conftarble.'' Begin.'' Sakura starter remembering the tale that her father used to tell her and when she had it all in place she started telling it full of exitment.

'' Okay, this story took place long, long, ago. When palaces and kingdoms still exist. In a kingdom where Princess Sakura ruled the land the--''

'' Wait,'' He interrupt. '' Isn't that your name Doctor?''

'' Indeed, but that's the way my father told it to me sooo,'' He raise his shoulders in aproval. '' Anyways, Princess Sakura ruled half of the land and she owned the most powerful jewl in the whole Kingdom, The Emerald Necklace. There was this evil guy, his name was Orochimaru. He wanted to kill the Princess in order to take her Necklace. And he wanted to be te most powerful ninja in the land. But two families standed in his way. One was The Uchiha clan, an old race of vampires who possed the sharingan, an amazing jutsu that allowed you to copy others movements, or fooled anyone by only activating it. ...

...The other family were the Uzumaki, they were a race of werefox. This families once lived in peace till Orochimaru told the Uchiha about the power of the nine tail fox secret. It was an extremely great power but was not harming anyone, but that's not what Orochimaru said, he told the Uchiha clan that the Uzumaki wanted power and were going to released the fox to kill them. In other words Orochimaru lied, dishonoring the Uzumaki Clan. They became rivals and started killing each other. That made them even more angry at each other...

.then the Uchiha thought that what the Uzumaki did was wrong and they wanted the same power as the nine tale fox, wich the Uzumakies sealed in the body of the last baby that was last born before the last battle. And the Uchiha's sealed the secret of sharingan in their last new born kid. The war was going to take place in an ancient castle, 20 years passed when Princess Sakura ruled the land and she was tired that such powerful familes had died in the war they created, the only last ones that survived were the last born kids that were both in love with their ruler. With her necklace she cursed them, and this were her words ' may great misfortune fall over you till you learn to love each other and in the night on the Nightless moon, the moon and the sun will control your bodies at their will, and thy gods of the moon and sun will seak for the necklace. That is thee curse, you will not know who you are or who you are with till you take possesion of my necklace, thee may even kill the dearest person to thee, but you will learn to give love to each otherSakura paused.

...'' THe Necklace looked something like this,''' She took out her necklace from her white clothing and showed it to Simon.

'' Wow...You think is the same one as Princess Sakura's?'' Sakura smiled at how interested he had become with her story._ He believed in it like I did when my dad told it to me._ She thought.

'' I dont know.'' Sakura responded.

'' Why did the gods control their bodies to seek the necklace?''

'' Well, first of all that's the curse Sakura put upon them allowing the gods to do that, but the gods of both moon and sun want to destroy the Necklace before Orochimaru finds it and becomes invinsible. So they in the Night of the Nightless moon, when the sun and the moon are over the same horizon, the gods are allowed to use the boys as puppets. And they would do anything to destroy the Necklace.''

'' So you're saying that their goal is to get the necklace, but in the Nightless moon they are like zombies and they dont know who they are, and can kill without knowing it?'' Simon asked Sakura. He was getting very interested in this tale.

'' Yes, the gods need the Necklace to stop Orochimaru. And the boys want it so they can free from their curse. Another reason why they hate each other is because their families killed each other. They are mortal rivals.''

'' Will they kill her for the Necklace?''

'' In the night of the Nightless moon, the only thing they will see is the necklace, its green sparkle and that's it.'' Simon nodded. He was still confused of how all of that worked. He asked questions about everything that he would have.

'' How can they realize their hatred?'' Simon asked. The question made Sakura think, she hesitaded before responding.

'' Until they kill their dearest possesion.'' She whispered and a shill was sent down her spine. It was 5:30 am. '' Wow,'' Sakura said looking at her watch. '' I kept you up too late Simon, forgive me.''

'' No, is okay.'' He lowerd his head. '' I actually enjoyed your story Doctor Haru--''

'' Sakura.''

'' Sakura then. Thank you.'' Simon actually smiled and that made Sakura happy. That kid had not said a word since he woke and knew about his parents, and now, with her tale she even made him smile. She said her good bye and got up from her chair. And told him that if in the next couple of day he ate all his food and spent some times talking with the other kids, she would take him to his parents grave and to get an ice cream. Simon liked the idea and said that he would do it. But before she left she asked her to come again and tell him more stories or tell him about life. He had found out that she view life in different ways and he got interested. Simons smiled was what made Sakura smiled the rest of the day.

When she got home she took a quick shower and went into a deep sleep...

_When I was telling Simon the story about two powerful races that hated each other, I didn't realize how much sence my words ment to what was happenig to me at the present time. Those boys and their differences. I thought that they were both cute and atractive. But didnt realize that I knew the thruth of their hatred since the very beging of the tale.._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sound and bit of the radio made Ino dance. The sound made the windows bump. She was dancing and cleaning at the same time twith the song _'Turn me on.'_ Hinata only laughed just of seeing her. They cleaned the aparment and made themselves a short healthy meal, since Ino could not eat junk food due to her modeling job. She had always kept her body in shape and one day Kurenai's company offer her a job to medel her kimonos. Not only that but other fashion desings.

Hinata and Sakura has also an offer but Sakura refuse because of her studies and Hinata was too shy to show her body and herself to the whole world. So now she was a profesional make up person. Kurenai thought her everything she needed to know to get ready her models. After they ate the went shoping to the mall. All three wanted to get something nice for tonight since they were going to Kurenai's Company anual aniversary. The company had been in Kurenai's family for 75 year already and she possesed the same talens of designing as her ancestor, and the buisness kept going.

When they passed by a jewlry story Sakura's eyes glued to a bracelet of red dimonds that was on the glass. But her eyes widen at the pice, 62,000 dollars. '' That's one you're not getting hon.'' Ino said looking at it. She said it because Ino thought that Sakura was a very lucky girl, and she was. Most of the time she, for one thing that went wrong, two other things went right. Like if that was the way it supposed to. And because most of the boys from collage liked her and she could have them if she wanted to but none of them grabed Sakura's attention that bad.

After a few more stares, Hinata reminded them that it was late and they went back home, picked an outfit and headed down stairs to the limosine that was waitning for them. Sakura wore a short spagetty strap dress, with a couple of small sparkely silver roses at the bottom. Ino wore a purple skirt and a very pretty sparkaly purple blouse that matched her shoes. Hinata wore a pair of tight short pants, high heal boots and a pink blouse with fishnet sleeves that matched her boots. '' You think Kurenai will be mad because we're late?'' Hinata asked.

Ino put down her mirror.'' We are always late, besides we are important, we are allowed to be late.''

'' Yeah but Kurenai asked us to be there early.''

'' Relax you two, everything is going to be okay.'' When they arrived at the place they could hear the music all the way from a street a far. A line of people was standing outside waiting and some asking the guard to let them in, But to most of them the tall guy refuse to let in. The lights could be seen when the door opened. The limosine arrived at the door and the driver got out and opened the door to the girls. Sakura came out first, then Hinata and last Ino, who removed her glasses and shook her clonde longe hair.

All the boys santanding in the line glued their eyes at them, wich made Hinata blushed, but Ino and Sakura only smiled. The tall man who guarded the entrance was more than happy to let them in, for he already knew them. '' Thanks Sam.'' Said Sakura as she passed by. The music inside was loud and the DJ played a the music like never beofore. '' Wow...Kurenai do knows how to throw a party.'' Some of the crowed dance, others were in the uper floor playing in the casino. Others were at the bar cheering for the man who was serving the drinks and tossoing and turning the bottles in the air. '' There she is.'' Sakura nodded towards Kureani.

She stood by her husbens side wearing a sexy and of the lates fashion black and red dress. Her hair was picked up in an elegant bun with a few curls hanging on the front and a wine glass on her hand. When they looked at them Sakura smiled and went where she and Kakashi were, '' Well aren't you girls looking hot.'' Said Kakashi who's right hand was in his jeans' pocket and the other one around his wife.

'' Well aren't you looking handsome Sensei,'' Replayed Ino. She always flirtted with him, well she flitted with everybody but in a playful maner that didn't hurt anyone. '' Wow who's that?..'' she left for a boy she saw standing in the bar whom she thought was cute. Hinata found herself playing with some of their other friends Garaa, Neji and Tamari playing the casino upstairs. Sakura went to the bar and watched the man that was behind the tavern toss the bottles and serve the drinks at the same time.

He wore a microphone on his ear. " How's everybody doing tonight?'' He shouted. The crowed responded him in all different ways that they were good. '' Awesome, I hope everybody's having a goos time. Now let me see how many ladies we got here.'' All the girls, includint Sakura cheered. Sakura sat all the way to the font in the bar, more people were there in the other seats or on the back.

The man shouted his name. He called himself Roger. And it was printed on his name-tag. He showed more of his skills and the crowed claped and cheered for him. He searched the crowed. Looking for some young hot-looking women.

'' What have we here.'' Roger told Sakura, she sat cross legged on her chair. '' A pretty young women, what's your name hun?''

Sakura smiled. '' Sakura, Haruno Sakura.''

'' A perfect cherry blossom.'' They laughed.'' Tell me,'' he said. '' What's your favotire drink sweetie?.''

'' Strawberry Butterfly.'' She remarked.

'' A spicy one, good choice now let's see..'' Roger searched the drinks on the huge counter that was on the back, with a few more moves he prepared Sakura her Straberyy Butterfly and when he put the liquor, he toss the bottle with his left hand from his back to the air, and he catched it with his righ right infront of his chest. Not making a single mistake. At the end when it was finished he toss the drink from one end of the bar to the other soo fast that Sakura wasen't able to catched it.

The drink went fast and 2 inched from the end of the bar a fast hand catched it before it fell. From the crowed Sakura could hear ' wows' at the cathers fast movements. When Sakura saw who it was she froze. _The...the...the Uchiha boy. _She thought. _What is he doing here? _

'' Good one my friend. '' Roger told Sauke and after a moments the whole crowed were focused on another girl who was ordering another type of drink. Sasuke's black jeans had two chains on the side. Sakura got up and reached a little closer.

'' What are you doing here?'' She demanded. He still remained with his face on the glass. Hand holding the drink. He gave it to Sakura keeping his gaze low. She smirked and placed her red lips on it and drank. '' Okay fine, dont speak.'' She waited but he still looked down but she knew he was aware of her presence. '' You wont tell me why you're here.'' A moment passed.

Finaly he asnwered, '' I was invited.''

'' So he speaks! '' She shouted. '' Kurenai knows you? '' He nodded. _That bitch, how come she didn't told me when I told her. _Sakura thought. Becoming serious once more Sakura said, more like a comand. '' We need to talk.''

'' There is nothing to talk about.'' He's voice was calm and his face was relaxed.

'' Yes there is, we are talking weather you like it or not. '' She grabbed his arm and guided him towards an end of the room so they could have some privacy. _A stuburn one._ Sasuke thought. He let himself be guided as if he could not do anything. Once they were away from unwanted ears Sakura said, '' Who the hell are you?'' He stared and made her shiver.

'' I already told you, Im Uchiha Sasuke, from the Uchiha Clan.''

'' No! That's your name, I mean where are you from? Where's your family? What are all that flying thingy you did the other night? And what about your eyes? They became red, red as blood.'' Sakura continued with more questions that invaded her. Sasuke was surprised that at any moment she wasn't afraid. No matter how much she remembered the danger or how deep the questions were she still had no fear.

'' You talk too much.'' He silenced her. Sasuke sighed and studied her necklace. His hand went up to reach for it and look, but Sakura slaped his hand back.

'' Focus here, Im really confused here and you're just wondering who knows where...Stop that!'' She said when he kept trying to touch her necklace and she kept slaping his hand away. Finaly he grabed her wrist and ligtly touched it. As he caress it his fingers brushed her skin and Sakura felt herself closing her eyes at his touch. Sasuke eyed the necklace.

'' Where did you got this from? '' He know looked at her eyes. And Sakura had to take hold of the wall because she was going to fall once again due to his powerful, sad bloody gaze. Sasuke saw this, but remainded quiet, waiting for her answer.

Sakura's voice was now low and weak. '' M-my mother g-gave it t-to me.'' Now she only looked at the ground, she dare not look at his eyes again. After a pause she said,'' Your a vampire right?'' He looked at her and remainded quiet. One more moment passed by. Sasuke carefully lifted her chin and activated sharingan. He forced her to look at him. When Sakura touched his gaze and saw the power of sharingan and everything within his eyes incresed. His sadness and sorrow, his lonliness and hatred extended to their full extent.

Her eyes got watery and she could not take the images and the immense emotions that she was forced to read. She droped to the floor panting for breath. She coughed a couple of times and lowered her head. Sasuke bent his knees and lower himself infron of her. His wrists rested on his thighs. He searched for her gaze and desactivated sharingan. '' You can read people's eyes, can you?'' His voice was deadly in Sakuras ears. She looked at him. '' You can see beyond the human eye.''

Two tears ran down her yes. A sob and she wiped the tears from her eyes.Sasuke leaned in and nibbled her neck, taking in her straberry sent. Sakura shiver when she felt his warm tonge on her skin, he tasted her and it seemed like her wings were wriped when he pulled away and his warmth was gone. She wondered what was all that about but she didn't mind if he wanted to do it again. He stood and went to her side, helping her up. When Sakura gain her stregth and looked for him, he was gone.

Confused with herself Sakura got out from her thoughts and ran out of the building from the back door. The night was cold and the streets were wet from the 2 am breeze. THe musuc faded as she walked . Sakura wraped her arms around her. She could see her own breath on the night. She could never remember for how long she walked, but she kept going. Trying to find something that would make her feel more, like herself. She kept walking.

'' What are you doing do lonly in the middle of the night huh?'' Starle she turned around and her shoes that she had been holding on her hads dropped to the floor.

'' Naruto? What-what are you doing here?'' Blue jeans, black shirt and jacklet with a thick silver chain around his neck complited his outfit. He studied her and jumped off the roof.

Smiling he said. '' You look beautiful tonight.'' Aroused by his coment Sakura was forced to look away. Naruto's plesent face changed when her sent reach him. She didn't had her own fresh sent of strawberries that made her blood sweet. He came a bit closer to her and smelled her hair. He's nose rincled for a moment. His hand flew to her neck and his fingers tickle her. Naruto knew that his rival had touched her but didn't mention it to her. Instead he was smart and said, '' Come.''

He grabed her hand and pulled her running up the street. '' Hey, '' she laughed. '' Wait, Naruto! '' When they reached a dead end on a small street. He picked her up and jumped high in the air. They landed on the other side of the building and continued running. They reached one of the ends of the city. Sakura smiled when the dreamy sound of the waves in the beach hit her ears. She loved that sound so relaxing. It made her release her worries and go wild.

Without warning she threw her shoes aside and ran through the lonly and soft sand. She went into the ocean, the water reached half her body, she made Naruto a sign with her hand to come and join her. With her samlll hands she picked water and threw it to the air. In a fast movement Naruto was already behind her. They playfully splashed water to each other and played around. He was as crazy as her, of course maby not so distracted.

But he like to laughed and play and enjoy life like if that was your last day. Two things she found in bot Naruto ans Sasuke, was that no matter what they did their sadness never left their eyes to her. Since she could read beyound what others could , she saw that alway, was a bit of that of their past. She had so much fun that she forgott to interrogate Naruto like she did with Sasuke. But she always said that a good refreshing night makes you forget even the most bloody death. And it did.

From other part of seeing her happy Naruto was happy that her Sasuke sent was gone due to the salty water. Now he dared to aproach her even closer than before because he now could smell _her _and not _him._ _Plesent_ he thought as in one of their playfulness he got a chance to smell her once more, relaived that that sent was gone. To Sakura, Sasuke's sent was spicy and cool, Naruto's was dreamy and sweet, both to her made her smile.

Tired and wet, Naruto and Sakura lay on the sand looking at the moon. She notice Naruto shiver everytime he looked at it. '' Why dont you like the moon?'' His eyes lowered to the sea while he thought.

'' It has...well...the night is not really my best friend, I'm...More into the sun.''

'' You mean the day.''

'' Something like that.''

' I had a similar guess.'' She whispered.

'' What do you mean.'' He stood half way up resting his weigth on his elbows. Sakura thought for a moment and sighed.

Playing with her necklace she said, '' That power in your eyes the other night, that was like it came from the fiercy orange flames of the Sun's core. '' Her gaze flew beyond the Moon. '' And Sasuke's eyes showed the power of the bluesh midnight Moon.'' She finished. His joyness and relaxation banished at her statment. Sakura closed her eyes and wondered. She felt Naruto eyeing her Necklace, she wanted to ask him what was with them and her Necklace, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

She stood and looked around the beach, nothing. It was empty as a whole and cold as her fingers. She caughed and cursed to herself, she hurried home to see if she could get in time and take off her wet cloths and avoid an unpleasent illness that would bring her even more problems than she already had. As she showered in her bathroom she remembered last night's events.

Everytime Sasuke or Naruto looked at her, she saw disares in them, disared for her. But she strangely shook them away.She liked them allright, but how can she be put in the middle of such powerful forces that she berely knew. Or she thought so. Sakura dryed her hair and went to her balcony. The morning rays caresed her skin. And the streets were already filled with movement and cars and traffic. Sakura went to the kitchen, it was like 6 in the morning, the door opened and Ino steped in. Her hair was a bit shaggy.

'' What are you doing up so early?'' Ino asked Sakura who was serving herself a cup of tea. '' Is Saturday girl, go back to bed and rest.'' Sakura saw that Ino looked more tired than her. _Where in the world was she? ._Sakura thought.

'' Did you just got here?''

'' Yup, I had a great night, Kurenai was wondering where you go last night though, I told her you came back home and she seem thoughful about it, she said that you were a pussy and you were such a lazy bitch for not staying the night.'' Sakura eyed her.

'' No she didn't, Kurenai never talks like that, now tell me what did she _really_ said.'' Ino laughed.

'' Okay fine, she said--,''

Ino was cut by Hinata who entered the kitched. '' She didn't really said anything, she just said ' Oh well, what can we do. ' and that's it.'' Hinata wore her night shirt, so Sakura knew that she had spent the night there, unlike Ino that who know where the hell she was all night. After they ate breakfest, Ino went to sleep, Hinata and Sakura spend the morning playing video games,eating popcorn and watching movies. The clock marked 4:20 pm.

'' Oh my god!'' Sakura jumped off the couch and went to her room, put a crimson skirt on with a white blouse and a black jacket like her high heel boots.

'' Where you going?'' Asked Hinata.

Sakura grabed her purse, '' I promise this kid Simon in the hospital that I would go see him today, I'll be back later, tell Ino that too. '' Before she closed the door she yelled out, '' Dont forgett to feed Juliet.'' Hinata eyed the bird, she always had told Sakura to free her, but she loved her so much that she didn't want it to let go. But the other reason was that she had found the bird young and lonly down a street with a broken wing. Hinata knew that she was too afraid that the bird would had lost her spirit and woult only end up loosing herself in the skies of New York. Hinata sighed and went to feed Juliet.

_One more week awaited me, a thousand more things to discover. The unknown. I liked to go visit Simon because I could not afforf looking at that sadness in his eyes. It was not like Sasuke's, nor like Naruto's. It was a sadness of loss and difference. As if he was way far from this world. I desided that I would not let him die like I did when my mother passed away. Not die as in death, but die when each of your tears taked a piece of our souls. Making our hopes dry and our fantasied sealed. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Thank you for reading and I'll be even more pleased if you review. Please review and be nice. If you have any questions or sugjestions, be free of mailing me, you now where to find my email, thank you once more.**

**Love 'ya as always...**

**Violetme. :)**


	3. Behold, The Eight Tail Fox

A running Sakura passed throught the doors and halls of the hospital. An elevator and a couple of stairs. When she came to the room, Simon sat on his bed, being attend by a nurse. The evening felt warm and the rays od the sun through the window illuminated Simon's face, it was not pale anymore, his skin was golden and his blue eyes were shining. Sakura smiled at his quick recover. The nuresed, suprised, looked at Sakura. '' Dr. Haruno, What are you doing here, I thought you didn't work today, nor Tsunade is here to teach you today.''

'' I just came to visit Simon.'' The nurse nodded and went out of the room.

'' Glad she's outta the way, now come on.'' Sakura grabed Simon's arm and pulled him out of the bed. '' Here, I brought you some cloths.'' Simon took them and put them on, they fit him well, for a ten year old Sakura told him he looked cute. Once out of the hospital, they walked from place to place. But even though Sakura had got him to talk, he still held that sadness within from his parents loss. Sakura drove her car while taking him to different places and now they were heading to the City Cemetery.

'' Hey Sakura, who do you think payed for my parents grave and all.'' Simon asked.

'' Well, nobody payed actually, your parents left you with an incredible amount of money in the bank for when you turn eighteen.'' She responded. Simon did not seem amuse by that, he knew his parents were well in buissness, he was hoping that one of his relatives might have come, since he didn't most of them.'' Here we are.'' The car stopped and they got out. The Cemetery seemed lonly and so...gray. '' Come on.''

They walked till they found the plaques that held Simon's parents' name. He stood there, studing the names as if could see their faces inside. A tear ran down his eye while looking. Sakura knelt by his side and moved his brown hair back. Sakura got up, when she turned Sasuke was standing right behind her, she gasp and backed away with one step.

'' Sasuke!...Wow...you,you..um...startle me.'' He raised his eye brow and looked at Simon, who still stood froze looking at the stones infront of him. '' Um..what,what are you foing here?'' Looking back at her he caught her gaze.

'' I was visiting my ancestors grave.'' At that moment Sakura notice a red rose on his right hand. The flower was beatiful and so red and fresh. Sasuke slowly walked up to Simon and placed the rose he held in between Simon's parent tumb. Simon looked at him and only stare, not caring not amused, not nothing. '' For a blessing.'' Sasuke explained. Sasuke stood. '' An amusing child, is he your brother?''

''Friend.''

Sasuke smirked. '' Your friend is a ten year old? Hmph. Perfect.'' Simon looked at him with a deadly bloody eyes and roar like a lion. Sakura startle looked directly at him.

'' Simon?'' At the sound of her voice, Simon's face was once again calmed. Without breaking his gaze at Sasuke he walked passed them.

'' I'll wait for you in the car.'' He said. Sakura gave her the keys and a bar of candy she had in her purse.With that he left.

'' A very amusing kid.'' Sasuke said. Sakura eyed him. '' What, you didn't know that the kid was gifted, hmph. Usually everyone who has had a hard life has a gift, that's the prize. '' He looked around. '' Come.'' Sakura walked with Sasuke along the tumbs of the cemetery.

'' So...You're from the Uchiha Clan right?'' He nodded. '' And you're a vampire.'' He nodded again. '' So, are you the last survivor or is more of your family alive?'' Sasuke jerked his head towards her.

'' How do you know that?.'' His words were quick and she was caught out of words. She hesitated.

'' Might of been a guess...hehe.''

'' Liar, you know something I don't, dont you? Tell me.'' Sasuke's eyes fixed in her and her only.

'' Um...well...'' His eyes were so intimidating that she was forced to look away. '' I thought you might of been...part of a tale that...that my father used to tell me..'' Silence. Sasuke sighed and they continued walking. He had a guess like that, although something was poking him to find more about this tale of hers. 30 minutes later they returned to he same spot where they had left. Sakura saw that the moon was up in one side of the mountains, but she was amazed that it was huge, and full. Her breath stucked when she saw the moon.

A bright, immense silver circle that ulimunated half of the whole city. The sun was on the other side, opposite of the moon, above the mountains just like the moon. But the sun was not setting, it looked like it was setting but it just stood above the horizon, like the moon. The sun burned with a special feeling and iluminated the other half of the city. In the middle of the sky, in between the moon and sun, where the blue and the orange met, formed a perfect silver spiral, with a light green light in the middle. Sakura's hand went to her chest when she saw a perfect replica of her necklace.

Then, the green light in the middle of the spiral started glowing as well as Sakura's necklace. Sasuke turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were glowin a light green. Sakura started walked forward, unawere of what was happening. Simon got out of the car and called out at her, but she just walked, her eyes and necklace glowing a light green. '' Sakura! .'' Simon yelled again.

''Is no use kid, she's being controled by something else, get away! .'' The air became fast and thick. Blowing through the entire city. Sasuke ran up to Sakura to stop her but when he tried to touch her, an electical green shook hit him to the ground. '' A barrier.'' He said. '' The Moon and Sun are calling out to her.'' When Sasuke got up, Sakura was gone. He curesed when he saw the sparkle of her necklace above the building that was on the middle of the city, where the huge spiral spined.

Sasuke grabed Simon, and stoped closing his eyes, ...He could feel the drumbs in his heart, his body pulsed. Two black wings apeared on his back. He opened his eyes and took off, Simon watched with amazement as he rose to the sky . But it was like in a flash when they were on top of the building of 150 floors. The air spined fast with the spiral, Sakura stood in the middle. Sasuke told Simon to stay there so the air wont throw him aside. He nodded and Sasuke stood.

His wings disaperead, when he started walking to the middle, he saw Naruto on the other edge of the building. His eyes looked focus on Sakura. The spiral spined faster and started lifting Sakura. She was unaware of what was happening, her eyes just glowing. '' Sakura!'' Both yelled at the same time. The spiral disapeared and the air banished. Everything exept the moon and sun were back to normal. Sakura's eyes turned back to their humen self and she woke. She was gasping for air. Her necklace stopped glowing.

Naruto ran beside her and helped her up. '' What happened?'' She asked. Nobody answer her, Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other and Simon was out of words. ''Um,..Sasuke, Naruto? ..'' They kept glaring.

'' Get out of here.'' Finaly Sasuke said. '' Is to dangerous for you to be here.'' Sakura grabed Simons hand.

'' Im not going anywhere, looked of what just happen! You expect me just to live. I have no idea what is going on, and you want me to live! What is your problem I---''

'' The spiral was created by another unknown force Sakura, there were no gods involved in this, That _thing_ that was pulling you wanted your necklace so bad it would kill you.'' Naruto explained, his words were fast. He looked up. '' Look you have to go, the sun and the moon are getting near each other with each second and when they meet, it would be too late for you, know go! .''

Sakura shook her head. '' What are you talking about!'' She demanded. She was so confused. Simon pulled on her jacket and she looked down.

Simon pointed up to the sky, the moon and sun were advancing to the center of the sky, slowly that you almost could not notice. In his camled voice, Simon said. '' Is like you told me Sakura, in the story remember? The Night of the Nightless Moon. '' He was right. The night where there powers were controled. Sakura was confused and wondered about what Simon said.

The moon and sun met in the center of the sky, like in an eclipse. A circle formed around Sasuke and Naruto. A 5 bick star on the middle. Sakura picked up Simon and looked down at the streets below. She felt as if the ground was moving. '' I must be out of my mind.'' She said and jumped with Simon on her arms. Above on the roof only a lightning was seen. And Sakura saw no more. Her heart trembled at the fast fall. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip around Simon. But as she hold him, she felt his skin turned into fur, his size grew and before she knew it she was on the back of something, she felt it jumped, and its claws grab the walls wanting to stop the fall.

Sakura opened her eyes, she layed on the floor of a small street. She stood and looked for Simon. He layed on the ground, when she went to his side, she saw claws turn back into human hands. He woke. "Sakura you're okay.'' He threw his arms around her.

'' What happened, why were your hands...claws.'' She asked. Simon hesitaded and looked down.

'' Is...a gift.'' He said. Sakura remembered Sasuke telling her that he was gifted. Simon like Sasuke and Naruto could do thing no other could. '' My parents died without knowing it. That's why I believed in your story Sakura...Because Im...like them. Im gifted. Im sorry for not telling you before, it's just that I thought that you would freak.'' Sakura smiled and place her hand on his cheek. She saw his regret inside his eyes.

'' I didn't freak with Sasuke or Naruto, and besides, why would I? I think that is beatiful to be like that. It makes you special Simon.'' She said, her words came from the deps of her.'' Isn't amazing even though is...big. Like powerful. What canfuses me know is what was what called me up there. Naruto said it wasen;t the gods. But I felt as if was someone and not something, I didn't know where I was going.'' Simon seemed tired. Sakura's phone rang. She hesitated before answering. '' Hello?''

Ino was on the other side of the line. '' Where in the world are you! I've been trying to reach you since like forever! Haruno do you know what time it is! You had me worried idiot, I was starting to think that something bad had happen to you!--'' _You have no idea.' _Sakura thought, she had to retire the phone from her ear because of Ino's loud voice. '' Hinata and I had been so fucking wondering where in hell were you! Is 2 in the moring Sakura and you're out wondering in New York like the world is you! If you do that again im so gonna kick your ass you hear me! Now get over here beofore I go out to look for you!''

Sakura sighed. '' Yes Ino, I missed you too.'' She hang. '' Come on Simon, your coming with me tonight.''

_What happened to me that night was greater than my own thoughts, what Simon did was more amazing that the Nightless Moon itself. I was worried what had happened with Sasuke and Naruto though, I wanted to go bakc up that building and figure it out, bit something stoped me. That noght I knew that the staory that my father told me, was not a tale, but the past. These men were from the Clans that hated each other long ago. But why were they still alive after all this time? And who was who called me that night? Whatever it was didn't wanted me, but my necklace. _

_I never thought that I could be so special to Naruto and Sasuke for them to not wanted me to get in the way, they rathered killed themself to death than see me hurt. But when I jumped down there was like i knew that I was gonna be okay. Something told me that I wasen't going to die there, that it was just not the time for my death. Simon save me though, because I was the last thing he could call family. He had no one else and he was not about to let me died like his parents._

_Everytime I looked at his eyes, I saw his hatred towards himself. Simon hated himself for not being able to do anything to save his parents. His sadness and hatred, and disare of living was what saved me. But still, even though I was in a dangerous position, I wasen't really afraid...yet._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura drew her keys from her purse and opened her aparment door. '' Come in,'' She told Simon as they entered.

'' You're here! '' Ino huged her and seemed happy. '' God Im going to kill you and bring you back to life so I can kill you again, '' Ino paused. '' Look at you, you're cloths are all dirty, where then in the world were you! ''

'' Long story.'' Ino sighed and looked at Simon.

Simon just stood there looking at her. Then out of the nowhere Ino smiled and pinched his cheeks. '' Oh my your so cute! Look at him.'' Hinata just giggled.'' Can we keep him, oh come on look at those big blue eyes. Who's a good boy, who's a good boy--''

'' Ino. '' Sakura called.

'' What! '' Ino continued playing with Simons cheeks.

'' He's not a dog, this is Simon and he'll be staying with us for...I dont know. Well see...but treat him like a kid not a pet.'' Sakura slaped Ino's hands away from his cheeks. Hinata saw that they were red,Simon masage them to make the pain go away. Hinata took his hand.

'' Come, I have somthing that will help you.'' Hinata told Simon and took him to another room to help him with his pinched cheeks. Sakura collapse on the couch. Tired Ino took a seat beside her. Sakura closed her eyed and spread her hands on the couch, Ino just looked at her.

Ino kept staring, later she said. '' You're a weird person you know that?''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked through the halls of the building where she worked. She knocked on Kurenia's office. When she heard a ' Come in. ' She opened the door and steped in and walked to her desk. '' Why didn't you told me you knew him ?'' She demanded.

Kurenai looked up from her paper. '' Him?''

Sakura sat on the chair. '' Yes him! .''

Kureani raised an eye brow and looked at Sakura confused. '' Who him?''

'' You know who him!''

Kurenai droped her pen. '' Wait, who we talking about?'' Sakura sighed and calmed herself down.

'' The Uchiha boy that was at your party claimed to know you. And I told you the day I was in the library what I saw. Why didn't you told me Kurenai.'' Sakura said.

Kurenai smiled and got up from her seat, '' You never asked. '' She responded. _Why is she always right?_ Sakura thought. Kurenai opened the red curtains of her office window. '' Did something happened last night Sakura?'' Sakura turned her head towards her, still in the chair. She hesitated.

'' Why do you ask?'' Sakura remembered all that had happened, but she wasen't sure what to say, she wondered and still felt numb from the trance she had been into. It engrossed her to be controled by something so alien to her. She hated the feeling of being so weak and not fighting back whatever that had been calling her. Though she wondered how someone could do something like that.

Still with her gaze on the outside world, Kurenai said '' He's from the Uchiha Clan. All his family died in a war. It is believed that the Uzumakies killed them. But they also killed them, so they killed each other. His family and the Uzumakis hated each other. When Sasukes relatives died, he and Naruto hated each other becasue their families killed the other ones families. Naruto is from the Uzumaki Clan. He's the one that helds the power of the nine tail fox, each member gave Naruto a piece of their power, that's why the nine tails came from. Sasuke helds the power of sharingan, the copy jutsu. Everything your father told you Sakura, is true. You stand in between two powerful beings. Be careful.''

That was all Kurenai would say that day. Sakura didn't exept anything else, just a confirmation of her doubts. She wondered how her father had known all that. Where did he got it from. How did he knew? At that moment she wanted to fly to Japan and ask him all that she wondered, but somehow she just couldn't. Not just yet. It was not the time. Sakura wlked home, and all the way that evening she wondered. A voice from behind startle her, '' Can I show you something?'' Sakura smiled when she saw Naruto there.

Sakura asked herself how did they pop up out of the nowhere all the time. Sertenly she didn't care, that was just like them. Always coming out of the nowhere. No car, no call phone, no nothing. Just so natural all the time. Naruto walked her to the end of the city and far more away, where the mountains were. Where all the rich people lived, the mansions were huge, like castles. But one,only one, held the beauty of his eyes. The mansion looked like an elegant England castle.Sakura obseved it with an open mouth, she didn't even knew that such place existed.

Naruto grabed her hand an pulled her to the inside. Two huge set of stairs curled around a thick columb made of gray marmol. The floor was made out of fine neat rock. To her right was a living room at the open sky to her legt was another living room with a chimeny and a bear fur on as a carpet. Behind the stairs was a door that let to the dining room. The rectangular table had six chairs on each side, and one on one end, that one was a bit bigger than all the others, simbolizing that the leader of the family sat there. Used to sat there. Upstairs the rooms were like an egiptian tale. The blankets were of all colors, disigned with different types of shakiras.

Naruto pulled a candle down and opened a door that led to a balcony to the back of the mansion. The balcony extended to to the sides and let Sakura see the garden. Fountains and a huge green laberint was what Sakura saw. She could heat birds singing all over the trees. Naruto looked at her, waiting for her to say something. She took a deep breath. '' It's beautiful.''

'' Welcome to my home.'' He said. '' This is where my family used to live, you know...before the war. '' Sakura tighten her girp on his hand, grabing his attention.

'' So.. you're from the Uzumaki Clan right?'' He nodded. '' And you're a fox.'' He nodded again, Sakura smirked. _Maybe they are not so different. _She though as she remembered asking Sasuke the same questions, and they both answered her the same way. '' Can I ask you something,'' Naruto met her gaze. '' Why did you told me the other night that I was your darkest disare?''

WIthout hesitating he said. '' Because you are. '' He walked back into the house. Sakura followed him and went down the stairs. '' Come, I better walk you back home, is getting late.'' They went walking all the way back to Sakura's aparment. Before Sakura entered the building, Naruto took out a rectangular blue box from his pocket. '' Look'' he said as he opened it. Sakura gasp when she saw what was in there. The bracelet that she had falled in love with at the mall. Naruto took it out. '' Here.''

She shooked her head. '' Naruto I can't---mmm...'' His lips landed on hers, his kiss was gentle and Sakura didn't knew what to do so she just stood there, enjoying the moment. When he pulled away, the bracelet was already on her wrist. Naruto smiled as Sakura studied its every detail. When she looked up. He was gone. Hand touching her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days passed, the morning rays hit her face with gentle grace. Sakura was happy this morning. Hinata asked her if Simon could stay with them the weekends and the days he had no school. Now he was out of the hospital and doing well in school, living in a foster home. He had told Sakura that he was okay staying there. There were other times when she picked him up after shool. It was a nice day today. She was tired from last nights graduation party.

_Finaly.._She thought._ I still have to work with Kurenai to get the extra money...and because I like the company. _She smiled to herself and got up from bed. After she was done getting ready Ino was already gone, Hinata made herself a coffee. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror--a pair of black tight jeans, a baby blue blouse and a formal black jacket complited her outfit--pleased with her image she grabed her purse from the counter. '' Ready?''

Hinata cleaned the table with a rag before throwing it to the sink. '' Yeah.'' She tighted the laces of her Converse and put on a black belt around her blue caprice and went with Sakura to her car. The mercedes beeped when Sakura unlocked it.

In Kurenai's office was a woman with a pair of scissors on her hand tighted Ino's kimono around her. Ino's hand only rested on her belly, '' I can't bread. '' She said. The woman ignored her and continued cutting and tighting and whatever else she was doing with the Kimono. Kurenai observered and told the women if she liked it or not. Kakashi sat at the edge of her desk. Sakura was filling up all the paper work, and Hinata was looking through the knew set of make up Kurenai had brought for the models.

'' Cut it a little more from this side.'' Kurenai told the women. She was a bit short, curley hair and a pair of cristal glasses. Kurenais long black hair falled down her shoulders like velvet egyptian curtains. Sakura saw how Kakashi always watched her every movements . Admiring her evrerylast detail. Sakura always thought that they made a cute couple, he as a very hansome man, and Kurenai was a very hot chick, besides, they loved each other. '' I think that's it...Hon, what do you think, the blue or the green one.'' Kurenai asked Kakashi holding up two open fans, showing him near the kimono and see wich one looked best.

'' The blue one looks better.'' He said. Kurenai hesitaded. She gave the fans back to the woman.

'' The silver one.'' The women nodded and went out of the room. Ino looked tired and her breath was short, the kimono was too tight.

'' Can I take this thing off now.'' Ino's voice was low. Kurenai shook her head.

'' We still need the make up..'' She looked around the room.'' Where's Hianta? ''

'' Over here.''

'' Oh, get Ino to the make up room, and tell Sakura out there to go with you so she can keep track of what is being done.'' Hinata nodded and went with Ino outside the office. Ino could berely walk with the kimono so tight, but they managed. Once everyone was out Kurenai went to her desk and grabed some papers that she had organized in alphabetical order. She felt herself being pulled back as she passed by her desk.

'' Where do you think your going so fast?'' Kakashi asked her. He was still seated on the edge of her desk. His hands traveled to her waist.

'' I was going to take this papers to Sakura.'' Kakashi rolled his eyes in a bored mode. '' She needs to call up some.. Hey!'' He threw the papers aside. '' Your gonna have to organize all of that work again, Do you know how long I---Mmm...!.'' His lips were warm on hers and took away all rage she had. It was not everyday that he kissed her like that. Her hands wraped around his neck and she leaned into the kiss. After a moment she tried to pull away. '' Kakashi...wait...I ..have to...'' She tried to say between kisses and licks, till his tounge was inside her mouth she shut up.

After a moment he pulled away, her eyes opened sowly. '' Hey Kurenai.''

'' Hmm.'' She was still recovering.

'' Did you know that milk helps people develop more hormones.'' She nodded. '' You need more milk.'' He said. Kurenai smiled and he kissed her neck hearing her giggle and at everymoment responding him more and more to his disares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Hinata finished Ino's make up with one last layer of gloss. '' There.'' Ino looked at herselff at the mirror. Dispate that she could not bread, she looked nice. The kimono held her body perfectly. '' Hey Sakura, what do you think?.''

'' You did a great job Hinata. '' Hinata smiled and continued working. Ino just hold her stomach and tryed to bread. When they were finished with everything, Sakura rashed out of the building in a hurry, for she was late for work once more. And the hospital would not wait, there were people that needed to be attended. She drove all the way there and borrowed a white coat from someone else in there. She forgot her's at home.

Sakura got to the chek up machine only a minute later. She let out the a deep breath and calmy, walked the halls till she spoted Tsunade. '' Glad you're here on time.'' She said.

Sakura scrached her pink hair. '' Im always on time, what are you talking about? '' After her daily lesson, she wet to see where she was needed. A few patients needed medicine, others special treatment, and some minor consults. She healed a few wounds and a couple of broken bones. Not much of a hard job for the day since there were other doctors who helped her finish. After it seemed that everything was in balance, she sat in her office chair, thinking and only a bit exausested.

It was her night turn and she had to stay there for most of the night. The ambulances sounded outside, the traffic of New York. People could not be hear anymore outside in the halls. It was a late hour and that floor was quiet during the night. Suddenly she heard doctors moving out in the hall. A nurse opened the door the consult room. '' Doctor Haruno..Come quick.'' Sakura stood from her chair.

'' What's wrong?''

'' We were outside getting some fresh air, then we saw a boy bleeding to death on a street...He was steel concious when we found him, but now he's in a deep sleep.'' The nurse heart was pounding with terror. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

'' Where are the other doctors?'' Sakura asked as they walked down a hall.

'' All of the ones in this floor are busy on a operation, is a hard one, they have been there for an hour and they will be more.'' They walked all the way down. A boy all dress in black lay on a white bed of a lonly operation room. No tubes or wounds had been healed. He was there as the nurses had found them. When Sakura went closer she froze. He was bleeding..._Sasuke.._She thought. She told the nurse to get out and to live it to her. To go and attend all the other patiants for her. Sakura locked the door and opened the window. It would e better if she attended this herself .

'' What in the world happened to you.'' She said out loud as she unbottoned his dark clothing. He was still unconcious. He looked so peaceful asleep. As she healed a wound, trembeling, her curiosity invaded her. Slowly she opemed his mouth and with her finger felt his fangs, earning a cut on her finger. Sasuke's nose caught the smell of her blood and he opened his eyes. His eyes went red and his fangs apeared. Sakura backed away, he was ready to attack who ever that was there, but when he saw that it was her, his eyes went black again and his fangs disapeared. He looked around not moving his head.

'' Sakura? '' He was gonna jump off the bed, but Sakura's soft hands stop him. She shook her head.

'' You're not healed yet.'' Her voice almost a whisper. Her eyes more caring that anything that Sasuke had ever seen. He gently place his hads above hers. Trying to look beyond her gaze as she did with him, but he could see only her worry for him. Beside the fact that he almost attacked her, she still kept her fears hidded. '' Here.'' She took out some alcohol, and spilled some over the wound in his hand. She cleaned it.'' Who did this to you?''

Sasuke looked at the celing. '' Naruto..'' Sakura looked up from her work. '' We...we were in a fight. You didn't wanted to be there.'' She continued cleaning his wound. '' Ouch! Watch it, that thing hurts!.''

'' It's just alchohol. Where is he know?''

'' Dont knw how far he got with that bite on his shoulder.''

'' You bit him! '' Sakura took out another blottle og alcohol and more clean towels.

'' Relax, '' His eyes saddened. '' It dosen't happen all the nights, but is just the way it is. Ow!.'' Sakura shook her head. She could feel his stare. '' You know that's not gonna work.'' He said looking at his arm.

'' Stop judging my work.'' She paused. '' Hey Sasuke...Why do you hate Naruto so much?'' She had an idea, but she wanted to know what he had to say.

Sasuke hesitaded.'' His ancestors killed my family. The only thing I had, now, I have nothing. Ouch! That hurts.''

'' You have me.'' Sakura smiled. '' And stop judging my work. You keep staring as if I dont know what Im doing.''

'' No! I mean, that's not what will heal me before the Sun comes up. Im different to you humens. '' He got off the bed, causing the alcohol to fell to the floor. Without saying a word, he grabed Sakura by the shoulders and gently placed her back against one of the white walls. He pushed his body agains her, making her stay in place where he wanted. She started to move in protest, she saw the disare in his eyes, but she didn't knew from what...Yet.

He started unbottoning her white coat. Sakura slaped his hands away, '' What do you think you're doing? Pervert.'' She recieved a glare that made her stop moving.

'' Relax, is not gonna hurt, I just need to recover. I want to get out of here.'' Sakura stood quiet. Somehow she trusted him and relaxed. Allowing him to keep unbottomimg the first 3 buttons of her coat. Once that was done, he kissed her neck and his fangs grew back. She felt a thin but pleasent pain when his fangs were sucking her blood. He growned at her taste. Her blood was so sweet at tender it made him want more. Her breath became quicker and her eyes closed.

She never knew why, but she enjoyed the moment. The great feeling of someone taking something so inside you. Her heart pounded and he pulled away. Two single lines of blood was the only thing that came out when his fangs left her flesh. Sasuke licked his lips.

'' Mmm...Sweet sweet blood.'' He whispered in her ear.

Sakura surprised him by saying. ''' Sweet sweet pain.'' He smirked , her eyes were still closed. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Like if he was disaring her so much that nothin' else mattered. Sakura smiled. She had been left weak, and her body would heat with the slightest touch. But nothing wonderful lasts forever. He pulled away and backed away from her body. She sighed and felt him jumped down the window. She knew it. She just slid to the floor with her eyes still closed. Wanting more than what she had. _Sweet sweet pain..._

_The night Sasuke tasted my flesh with that painful kiss of blood, was the night that I knew what he disared do much. His eyes were warm for a moment that night, just for a small moment, but I felt in between Heaven and Hell. My breath became relaxed for the rest of my life. His kiss made me smiled for the rest of the day, just like Naruto's. Both of their kisses were more intoxicating than two bottles of alchohol. So sweet, so tender and they made you want more. But they never gived all they had. Just what they wanted to give, they gived..._

_...Day and Night, Winter Summer, Moon and Sun, Black and White, Ice and Fire, Strong snd Weak, Sky and Ocean, Earth and Clouds, Two different powers united by the only thing they ever disared. Me. A normal girl, from a normal place. Gifted with the ability to read one's eyes, no matter how clouded they are. Even though my confusement grew, my fears lessened. I had no fear...yet. I had always thought that fears were for the weak, that someone like me that had been trhough to much in life could not possibly fear anymoer..._

_I suffered with my mother's death, a painful death. I still remember her weak body before she left, pale and bruised from all the madice that had been shook to her body. I wanted to extract the pain, her tears and crys, what did she ever do to diserve duch a painful and myserable death? It was just not fair. My mother was an amazing person and still is. Right here where our souls wonder and where you can help God protect those who you loved once you were breathing..._

_I was so relaxed that day, I wanted more, I wanted them. Even thought I felt in between, I didn't cared. I would do what it taked to free them from their hatred, such powerful beings should not be in battle because something they are not sure about if it happened long ago. Is true, neither Naruto nor Sasuke were 100 sure tht they're families had killed each other, because no one was in that war to be aware. No members returned. People guessed that they had killed each other, but the truth is that no one knew the exact truth..._

_I pushed away my fears that night, even if they returned I would not bakc up from the mess I had gotten myself into, no matter what kind of ending it let to.. I promised myself that for that one night atleast I would not fear...Why should I fear If I'm withdrewing my faith?..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review, I love it when you guys review, forgive if I had any spelling mistakes, and help me out here, I dont know what you people like so you have to tell if you want more romance, action, critical thinking, or just more horror or something out of the blue. Please review. Thank you. :)**

**Love ya'll like always...**

**Violetme**


	4. Hidden Memory

Ino yawed, she sat lazily on one of the aparment's couch. It was a Friday night and they had nothing to do. Tenten and Neji were also joining her in her bordom, Lee andShikamaru sat in the kitchen while Hinata made limonade. '' Why are we so bored again?'' Ino asked Neji and Tenten.

'' Beacause we have nothing o do.'' Tenten responded. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested on her belly as she layed on the couch opposite to Ino. Ino sighed and sat. She thought for a moment and look around. She smirked and opened the small box that was below the couch, took out a white small packet and opened it. Tenten saw her. '' What are you doing?''

Ino smirked again, almost laughing of her evil plan. Neji got the picture at the very moment he saw her walking to the kitchen with the plastic in hand, he alsmost barst laughing but held calm. Just of the thought of how his cousin would look when she see's it. Ino entered the kitchen casual, making sure that neither Lee norShikamaru saw her place the piece of plastic inside the counter case that held the spoons when Hinata wasen't looking.

Hinata put the ice cubed inside the glasses. Neji and Tenten went to the kitchen. After Ino closed the case Hinata held up the glass of limonade to Lee so he can get it while she opened the case to get him a spoon. When she did, Hinata gasp and accidentaly dropped the whole limonade on Lee's shirt when shesaw the condom inside the counter case, the spoon indise it.

Ino, Tenten, Neji and evenShikamaru barst out laughing when they saw Hinata blushing deep in emberesment, her hand on chest trying to calm herself, she grabed a rag and started cleaning her frined's shirt. '' That was not funny Ino,.'' She said still blushing. '' And get that... thing, outta of the kitchen.''

'' How do you know it was me? And besides it's your fault for being such an innocent person...and I was bored. '' Ino threw the condom away and and helped Hinata cleaned the mess. The door of the aparment opened and Sakura stepen in. She hang her coat and purse on a chair.

'' Hey, what all you guys doing here.? ''

'' We have nothing to do, and that sucks you know Why? because is a Friday night.'' Said Tenten, Sakura went to the refrigerator and got herslef a yogurt.

'' Well, why dont you go to the club or something?'' They all looked at her as if her idea had just fallen from the sky. '' Not a bad idea huh?''

'' How am I suppose to go out with my shirt ruined.'' Protested Lee who still was cleaning away the limonade. Hinata now sat on the table. '' I can't go anywhere, although I'm still a handsome man no matter how much limonade is droped on me.'' The room went silent and all of them eyed him. He was weird alright.

'' Who invited you.'' Spoke Shikamaru. Lee just glared and sighed. Ignoring his statement. Well after a few more discusions they decided to go to the club and from there to the beach, maybe somewhere else but they didn't knew where yet. Lee had asked Sakura to go with him, but she just invented the excuse that she wanted to feel free that night like a bird. He sighed and said, '' Fine.'' Neji had agreed to go with Tenten only because she was making fun of him for never being seen with girls.

* * *

The music was loud, lights of all colors danced along the pace of the rhytmic tunes. A bar at one of the sides, a man serving drinks, and two flirtting with the girls. At the moment they got there, eveyone found their spot in the place. Ino dancing, Hinata with her cousing and Tenten, Sakura at the bar, Lee and Shikamaru played cards in the uper floor. One of the man that was serving drinks started giving Sakura funny looks. Cute he was, making her blush everytime he looked at her.

After the guy was finish attending one of the many custemers, he approached her. Sakura slid her finger arounf the edge of her drink. '' What is a pretty young girl like you doing in a place like this?'' His brown eyes shown no bad intensions to her, it was just a little play game, hoping to earn a nice frinedship that night. Sakura smiled.

'' I'm supposed to be having fun.'' Their voices had to be a bit loud. The D.J turn the volume of the music up and it was louder than before when they had gotten there. The music stoped. Silence. Then the music started again,. The song seemed to get up alot of the ones that were sitted. The rythim made Sakura start moving her foot at the pace of the music.

'' Well. why dont you dance a little, it might help.'' Sakura thought about it. He wanted her to have fun, to enjoy herself. She always belived on that saying that said to live everyday of your life like if it would be the last. And it was true, why lay there drinking when she could be doing something else. The boy went back to his job, getting more drinks to the custumers. Most of the people there were young, most of Sakura''s generation. None of them were teens, most were already in their 20's.

Sakura saw Ino dancing and smiled. _How come she's always so happy?_ She wondered. Ino was always happy. Ino was that kind of person that found fun doing anything she liked, and if not, she found the way to like it . Sakura sighed. '' Why so bored?'' That voice.

'' Naruto? i didn't expect to see you here.'' _But I hoped,_ She told herself. He sat beside her and order a drink. Suddenly, the thought of Sasuke came to her mind. His bleeding body on the hospital bed made her sad. What he told her was true, but she could not dare to wonder about that fight they had. To them it seemed not to worry. But deep down they had horror for each one of the timed they had fought, There were not much, but when it happened, it would be killing for any human to watch. Sakura shook the thoughts from her mind, somehow she wasen't mad at neither of them, maybe it was just the way it had to be, but still, if she could she would of stoped it.

It hurted her to see someone she cared for kill each other till one bleeds to death or doesen't have the energy to continue. The music changed again. Therythim it made her foot tap on the leg of her chair. '' I had a feeling I was going to find you here.'' Naruto said.

'' You did? I mean you did, wow, that's great.'' She was confused at the moment, her thoughts were somewhere across the distance. She didn't knew how to act with them anymore, how? How would she treat Naruto right after her erotic encounter with Sasuke? How would she act with Sasuke after she was with Naruto? She certanly can't be kissing and spending time with both at the same time. It was not right. But what could she do? She was deeply unsure of her feelings for them, she didn't know what she felt because she didn't like one more than the other, they were equal to her. Confused?

'' Hey, the music's changing, i love this song come on.'' Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her to the dance floor. Although she protested at first he wa able to get her there.

'' Naruto wait! I..I...wait.'' When they got the dance floor the crowd squished her and pushed her against his body, he was warm and welcoming any physical contact they had and only smiled down at her. Sakura blushed and started to move herself to the rhythim of the music. Theri bodies moved as one and she smiled to herself when she found a sexual meaning to the dance. About 12 seconds later that they started someone that was dancing too, bump into her, back to back. She turned around and saw Ino. Both smiled..'' Was that a challenge Ino?''

'' You tell me..'' Ino smirked. Hinata who sat on a chair with her cousin only placed a hand on her forhead, she knew what was going to happen next, Ino and Sakura has done that before and she only sighed..._Here we go again.._Hinata thought. Negi only looked at her and back at Ino and Sakura. Ino and Sakura looked directly at their eyes, some of the people had notice and had gather around them, but some still were dancing. '' Sensual style, first one with no more moves loses, winner takes the crown.''

Sakura smirked..'' What about the loser?''

'' Cuts her hair 3 inches.''

'' Okay then.'' Sakura turned to Naruto and told him just to wait and watch when he questioned her. The DJ stoped the music and started a new song, the best he played all night. Ino and Sakura circled each other, eyes keept in each other, smirking to themselves, now all the crowed was around them. Naruto was from the ones in the front. The circle was made around the colorful disco ball. Then the stoped circling and for a moment gaze at each other. Sakura could read all of Ino's emotions in her gaze, exitment, confidence and that emotion that made clear she was female.

Ino started, one quick move of hips and chest at the sound of the music was it for her to surprise the crowd and all went in ' Ouch', not in pain, but in amazement. Sakura smiles and sliding one hand through her hair and circling her curvy hips one time while her hands travel along the curve of her neck, the stopped at the hit of a drum in the song. Ino and Sakura had done this a number of times, each time they did it they always attracked the attention of all the people who were in the club. No one was left out that didn't saw them challenging each other. And God, did they were good...

They went like this for like 2 minutes, each movement one made, the other made one even better and more seductive than the last. Hips to one side then the other, in a thousand different rhytims and styles, each one more seductive by each second that passed between them in that dance floor. Naruto loved the sight, he had never seen Sakura moved like that before, he didn't even know that she knew how to dance.

Sakura's heart raised as well as Ino's. When Sakura's turn was again she had to thought for a while before doing anything, Ino made one hard and the song was almost ending, she shook her thoughts away and a quick swing of hips, a shake of hair, her hand sliding from her belly all the way in between her breast, and when her hands reached her neck, she closed her eyes, threw her neck back and arched her back all the way down till the pink ends of her hair touched the floor made it. The song ended and she was out of breath. She smiled and got up regaining her posture. She looked at her friend...'' Okay fine you got me, by tomorrow my hair will be 3 inches shorter.''

Sakura was pleased by her words and after she regain her breath and no one was watching them anymore, she saw Naruto in the bar. She went to him. '' You're amazing, I never thought you could dance like that Sakura.'' He handed her a drink. After she rested a bit, she and Naruto desided to go for a walk, for the sound was sensitive in Naruto's ears. _Never knew that Werefox were sensitive to sound.._Sakura thought.

The wet street was cool and helped her with the heat she gained during her dance debate she had with Ino an hour ago. '' The stars are amazing tonight.'' Sakura said looking up at them. '' They're like a hundred of little eyes looking down at us, don't u think?'' Naruto looked up.

'' You express yourself in such strange ways...''' He said.

Sakura laughed. '' True, maybe that's why Ino calls me weird all the time, I'm a weird person, very weird indeed. Sometimes not even I can unserstand myself'' Naruto sudenly looked at her with a serious face upon him.

'' No Sakura, you're not weird,'' he paused a moment and thought about her, for the time he has known her and been in her dreams, at last he said. '' You just have a wonderful gift for expression.'' A warm smile appeard her cherry lips. _No one called me gifted before..._She thought. They continued walking, Naruto saw that she still wore that bracelet he gave her, he smirked and placed his black jacket around her shoulders, Sakura looked at him. '' For the cold...'' he explained. '' Sakura, do you mind me asking?...How did your mother died?''

His words echoed her mind and she felt as a hard cold and sharp kunia had been slashed through her memeories, awakening them like an angry storm that had just hit the coast of the city. _How did your mother died Sakura? _Those words were the ones she never allowed herself to focus on. Sakura looked down and hesitated for a mometn. She remembered every last second of the tragical event. She remembered the look in her mother's eyes and and all the blood that she cryed in for like seem an eternety.

'' Sakura?''

How all that blood bathed her, how her eyes had rolled the the back of her neck and she cryed, she cryed in her arms till they found her, the men in white like she called the Doctors and ambulance people when she was young. That hidden memory was there, she kept her gaze low, finally Sakura looked up and gazed beyond the air and streets, remembering that night, she said..'' Is a memory I have kept hidden, until today...I will never forget that night, when we could see the moon bigger than ever, and the most beautiful sunset, back in Japan, where my papa still is... The night my mama give me her necklace...''

_Cold wind from the north and warm from the south, the Sun was setting and little 5 year old Sakura sat on the roof of her house watching the Sun saying good bye. And the Moon coming out of the other side of the mountains. Her legs she huged tight to her chest. '' 3, 2,1.'' She counted in her soft calm voice and the Sun was out she, turned around and watched the moon. '' 3, 2, 1.'' And the whole Moon was up. She smiled and stood up. She liked the nights, but she hated having to sleep, nightmares always hunted her, where she saw snakes attacking and crawling around her neck, cuttung her breath, snakes that got inside her flesh, snakes and snakes everywhere of all size._

_She shiever and shook her thoughts away, yes, there were also vampires and a werefox she dreamed off eveytime she slept during the day. But she hated the night only becasue she had to sleep and dream, ans she always dreamed snakes, those were the dreams responssible for her extremly high phobia for snakes. Just the word ' crawling' made her shiver. _

_5 year old Sakura heard her mother calling out her name from the window, so she sliped along the roof in her bare tip-toes and jumped to her window and went inside her room. Once in the room she sliped on her Pink Panther ballerina shoes and went down stairs, sliding her hand along the wall. Her mother came in view soon after she was there. '' Sakura honey, where were you? I've been calling you for 10 minutes already. '' She smiled and knelt infront of her daughter. '' I want you to have something, '' She unhooked the silver chain around her neck. She handed it to Sakura._

_'' Your necklace.'' Sakura whispered. Her mother nodded and help her put it on. _

_'' I want you yo have it...and take good care of it, for it values more than an immortal life.'' Sakura smiled and gave her mother a hug. '' Now, we are about to live, go tell your father and Nanny good bye.'' Sakura ran to the living room where her father and grandmother were._

_'' There you are young missy..'' Sakura giggle as she was lifted into his arms. She could smell his rich perfume on his shirt. ''Now, Sakura, I can't go with you and mommy to the doctor to get your unborn brother to check, but you're going to be a good girl and promise me that you'll protect mommy, okay?'' Her father's voice was spicy and with sent of fatherhood in it. She loved his voice, and the creativity he had to tell stories was amazing. Sakura only nodded while chewing on her index nail. He kissed her cheek and let her down. _

_'' Bye grany.'' The little girl said while she grabed her teady-bear that she called NaSu, she never knew, not even her parents why she called the bear that, NaSu. Her mother kissed Sakura's father and he told her to take care. Sakura smiled at the love her parents had for each other. Her mother and her got into the car, and while the car parted Sakura held Nasu, her teady-bear, tight in her hand while the other one waved at her father and grandmother. Her mother drove, the street was mostly alone, for they lived away from the city, it wasen't until after her mother's death that they moved to Tokyo. Their house ws all the way up the mountaind before...the street was quiet, fog started appearing as the house disapeared back. The trees stood so tall and still she shive and went back to her seat..._

Naruto and Sakura now stood on the top of a roof of a building, she held his jacket close to her body, feeling cold of the memory, but she was touched and felt a warm inside when she saw that Naruto was putting all of his attention to her memory, the lost memory that she just found filled with dust in the corner of her mind. '' My mother was two months pregnate with a baby brother, we were going to see the doctor that night, I don't remember why did it had to be at night, but i wanted to go with her, since papa couldn't because nanny was sick, he had to take care of her. We drove down that eerie street, I remember it well, it was in a bleak December...''

_The car drove along the street in between the forest and mountains, little Sakura embrassed her teady-bear NaSu tighter and looked out of the window again. The only thing she could see was darkness hiden within ther trees and thousands of leaves. The fog held some demonic sent, and the lights of the car weren't almost enough to luight the way, Sakura felt trapped in the forest. She wanted to get out of the car and ran back to the house, but she promised her father that she'll take care of her mom no matter what._

_Her mother touched her hand and she turned from the window to her. '' When we get to the Doctor Sakura, I dont want you looking at his eyes okay?'' Sakura didn't questioned her mother, she just nodded and hugged NaSu._

'' My mother didn't wanted me to look at the Doctor's eyes because Doctors absorved pain and suffery from the patients, they've seen blood and the most horrendous cases than any othe person, and I would of freak when reading his eyes and memories.'' Sakura explained to Naruto who had been now embrassing her, her back to his chest and his hands around her, keeping her warm.'' That night, '' she continued, '' Was the last night my mom sang to me _The Moon _a song that was related to the story my father told me about the the Uzumaki and the Uchiha boy, Moon and sun...''

_The fog in the forest grew and each time more mountains and cliffs surrounded them. Sakura glued her eyes to the window, as if searching for something that lay deep within. When she saw the trees pass, she, in a glimpse saw something move in between the trees, she gasped and sat back on the front chair with her mother. Her mom grabed her hand when seeing the fear in her eyes, ''What are you afraid Sakura?'' She asked. Sakura looked at her then out of the window again .'' Hmph?''_

_'' The snakes.'' She stated. Her mother smiled._

_'' Honey, there are no snakes, they're a sleep right now, but hey, if you're that scared I'll sing you that song you like so much, what is it called..._The moon.._The one from the stories that your father tells you?'' Sakura nodded...Her mother started singing, not a flaw was heard in her voice, her voice was soft, calm and almost perfect.the tone of the song was depressing and full of emotion, but to Sakura was relaxing..._

_**The Moon**_

_**The Moon is an incomplete halo..**_

_**if the Sun is not there..**_

_**The Moon dosen't cry..**_

_**when the Sun let's her go at dawn..**_

_**and in his golden sunset..**_

_**his golden dawn..**_

_**Mmm...Mmmm...Mmm**_

_**The silver Moon lives alone..**_

_**and has to understand..**_

_**that the Sun that illuminates her..**_

_**also hastoilluminates another Moon..**_

_**That wakes up with him..**_

_**every golden dawn..and every golden time...**_

_Little six year old Sakura had relaxed in her mother's voice, when her mom looked back at the road, a snake, a huge inmense snake flashed infront of the glass and time seemed to slowed down again, the green snake opened it's mouth wide and her mother's heart almost burst out, the peace was broken when she lost control of the car and it spuned around, falled down the mountain and it crashed on a tree. Time returned to it's normal pace and Sakura only covered her head with her tiny hads. A few small rocks hit her accompanied by dirt. She didn't wanted to look up, she didn't wanted to know how many bones she had broken. Her hands shaking, fill with fears no mortal had ever feared before._

_But then she smelled something...blood. Her eyes widen and she looked up to see her mother. All the indows of the car were broken, it was crashed from everywhere, all of it was a mess. But when she saw her mother, she froze. A sharp, long and thick piece of hard branch crossed her belly and came all the way out of her back. Her bloody body was warn. Sakura's eyes were full of tears, she went to her mother's side. Her eyes were crimson red, puppiless, her neck broken to the side and her hand sill held Sakura's. Sakura's breath was cut and she started trembling violently. '' Mommy..'' she whispered..'' Mommy'' a bit loud...''' Mommy!'' Silence. "MOMMY!'' _

_Her yell echoed the mountains and the birds that hid one the trees flew away, startle. Sakura sobed and cryed on her mother's bloody chest and stomach, and the baby brother that had just been killed. The blood was everywhere, on Sakuras hands and face and cloths, and all over her mother's body. Sakura became to hate snakes, they were the ones who caused her mother's and brother's death. It seem an eternety of tears and crying, she never knew for how long she cryed, she wasen't aware of anything till the men in white like she called them, pulled her away from the death body._

_NaSu wasen't in her hands anymore and she was taken back to her father, few months later her Nanny died in sadness of her one and only daughter died. Sakura;s father changed, he wasen't the same man who always gave you a warm smile no matter what. He spoke less and only talk when he really needed it. His only hope was to give Sakura a good future and get her out of that place that would always remember her when she cried in her mommy's blood._

_Sakura trapped herself in fantasies and stories to keep away from her memories, till she hid them well in the corner of her mind, that with time was filled wiht dust. In her eighteen birthday, Kurenai, her father's step-sister, came to visit and offer Sakura a job at her company. Her father and her agreed, Sakura at first didn't want to live her father, but to conquer her dreams, she had to. Now 23 years old, she hasen't seen her father in five years..._

'' And that is pretty much it'' Sakura finished with a sigh. Naruto's arms were warm against her, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. The night was cold, very cold, silence followed as Sakura thought about her past and Naruto about what he just had been told. It was sad, her past, just like his it held terrible memories that they didn't dare to remember from dawm to sunset, but still, the past can be a blank memory sometimes.

Sakura closed her eyes, as Naruto did. Peace. Quiet. Tranquility. Nothing more.

_CRASH!_

Startle, Sakura jumped out of Naruto's arms. Heart racing, she yelled in terror when she saw what caused the noise. Naruto turn around and pushed Sakura back. She trembeled violently, her eyes felt as if they were being burned. Naruto stared and the thing that had falled at the top of the building...

A twenty foot tall, about five foot wide green with black lines snake threated them. The roof had feel crashed but not collapsed, the snake eerie skaled were rough as rock, but smoth as silk. To sharp fangs were noticible when it opened her mouth and made a hungry loud noise. It's yellow eyes were demonic and it had to small wings coming out of her head made of thin green membrane. Her body curled around and its sharp look made Sakura gasp. '' What in Hell..'' She whispered. Hand on her chest.

'' Sakura! Stay back!'' Naruto yelled. The wind had suddenly became stronger and a the sky started filling with gray clouds as the thunder roared from the east towards west as well as north. The thing stared at Naruto's eyes, he returned her glare right back, he didn't seem worried for himself, but for Sakura. But Sakura was a different tale, she was trembeling and stating at the snake with fear and sencing all the panic that overwell her. She hated snakes. She cursed evey last one with rage within. And now seeing her worst nightmare 20 times bigger didn't help

The neck of the snake cocked and Naruto closed his eyes. A moment went by, Sakura watched him, wondering what was going to happen. If she had been alone she would of made a run for it, but in second thought, she knew that would of been stupid. Naruto opened his eyes, and his blue ocean orbs that Sakura loved so much were no more, now they were red. Red as blood and the mighty power of the transformation. His hands grew and now where claws, her eyes widen. Fire encirlce him, his body started to change, he started bending down, the fire covered him and he last thing she saw was that his fangs grew silver and sharp.

A bolt of fire so hot and big circle the place where Naruto once was that Sakura had to cover her face with her arms. The fire disapeared with one last twist. Sakura's eyes got watery, she gasp and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw him, he was not Naruto.

He was The Eight Tale Fox. The Eight tales, for a moment she had wondered why there were only eight, where was the nineth, but then she remember that the 9th tale was only unleashed during the NIght of the Nightless Moon.

A werefox. She had just witnessed the tranformation of a werefox. For some reason she knew why his nineth tale wasen't there, because that only happened in the Night of The Nighless Moon. This wasen't his full power, but her eyes already hurt of all that they had took in. _His powe.._She though feeling the wind wave her pink hair and the lights of the flames light her face. His fur brightned, it seem so soft that if it wasen't for her fear and amazement she would of pet him till her hands bleed.

The snake cocked her head towards them, Naruto or should we say the Eigth Tale fox jumped and in a flash he apeared behind the green snake. A green so dark it seem burned. It waged her tale and crashed on the roof as he jumped. Sakura could only stare. The snaked attacked again and it made Naruto had to jumped to the building next to the one they were in. 50 floor above the street, this was just great.

It followed him here and there, and eveytime the snake attacked, he made high jumps or block them with his tales. While he battle the snake, where Sakura stood, a green light on the ground made a flash and hundred of regulared sized snakes pop out of the whole like fluid. To her luck the ocean of snakes head her way. She wanted to puke at just seeing the way they crawled they made her shiver. She backed away when all the thousands of snakes moved her way.

''Naruto!'' She yelled not taking her eyes away from her predators. She continued to back away, her necklace started glowing again. Trembeling she got to the edge of the building and almost for a bit almost fell. ''Naruto!'' She shout again, pleeding for help. Naruto hit the snake hard on its chest and looked towards her. Her feel at the bery edge of the building, when she looked down at the street, the image broke in two and she was loosing her balance. He looked and jumped high so he could reach her, but just when he was about to touch the ground, the snake attacked him once more, knocking him to the roof, it weaked him.

Sakura felt the wind pushing her and gravity pulling her, as if everything wanted her to fall. One of the snakes made its way around her anckle. Startle she yelled and when she shook it off she lost her balance and felt her body being pressed against cold air that started warming with the speed. The street got closet and closer as she fall. Covering her face with her arms and tightening her fist she shut tight her eyes and waited. She had been sencing another powerful chackra near by. And he would probably warm his heart a bit and catch her before she hit the ground.

About 5 meters before hitting the ground with tremendous speed, a boy with pale soft skin jumped high in the air and catched her. Only a _thump.._was heard when her cloths hit his. What a fall...whoever he was she would thank him for the rest of her life. Heart racing, her hands were not trembling anymore that they were cold, cold as the dawn on the southern poles.

The boy placed her on the floor of the street, somehow it was empty. Slowly Sakura opened her eyes only to see none. Or almost unoticible. She jumped off his arms and tryed to regain her balance. She swuallow hard and looked at his siver eyes, breathless and without words of the supernatural jump he had made. '' N-Negi...?'' Staring at his eyes. He only looked at her. Motionless. '' How...how did you---''

_CRASH!_

Sakura gasped and looked up at the roof of the building. Due to the many floors it had she wasen't able to see at thing only an explotion far away and a tiny man battleling with a snake. '' Naruto!'' She yelled. Negi stared at her. She looked down at him again. '' I have to get up there..''' Her voice has full of worry and anciety. Her eyes were pleading. Whatever he did to catch her earlier, that amazing jump of his, could help right now and she knew it was not the time to question what he never told her before.

'' You are safe here, stay here. For what reason you want to go over there...thrust me, you don't want to get in the middle of a fight where a Werefox is involved.'' Neji said. Sakura turned towards him. She was speachless allright.

'' Y-you--" she said poiting a finger to him. " You know about him?''

'' Yes and I also know about Uchiha Sasuke and their story.'' He said getting annoyed at her sillyness. He knew. He had always known. But never dared told anyone knowing that there were consequences on telling eighter the Uzamaki and the Uchiaha secrets to any mortal. By now, to Sakura almost everything was clear, but not all. She knew it was true what his father said in the stories, it had to be true. But, where in the world did that snake came from? And what was what had been calling her the afternoon she was in the grave. This was so confusing.

'' Take me up there please.. I need to be there.'' She begged. A moment of silence and he slide one hand behind her knees and the other one on her lower back, picking her up he jumped up. Pushed himself on the wall of one ot the buildings then on the other one, till he got to the top. Letting go of her was only the beginig of his problems. What was wrong with him? Sakura wondered. Hyuga Negi _never _did what he was told or order. So, why would he listen to her and jump in the middle of a battle field?

Sakura was about to run towards Naruto, but Negi's arm sneaked around her waist and pulled, stopping her. He pointed at some boxes that were burned when they were touched by the snake's tail. '' You wanna end up like that?'' She only looked back at his silver eyes. '' Then stay here.''

At last, The Eight Tail Fox growl his anger to the heavens and glared back at his threat, the eerie eyes of the snake were fixed with only the desire to kill, Sakura had trouble avoiding that gaze. Then Naruto jumped at it again and this time attacked it's neck, causing a sticky and bad smelly liquid to stream out. It wasen't blood, Sakura knew that it wasen't blood, blood was sweeter and soft.

The snake fell to the ground, making a loud noise. It's body turned to a shade and it disapear into the nothing. It was gone as if nothing had happened. The Eight Tail fox breathed heavily, his white fangs glew in the night. Fire surrounded him, going around in a circle till it covered his whole body. Mother Night, did she just saw him tired and hurt?

Sakura pushed Neji back and ran towards him, the fire faded and he was back to normal, in his human form. Hid panted, the paml of his hands on the floor as well as his knees. He was not tired like in other battles, but the desire to save Sakura made him exausted. Sakura ran towards him, knelt infront if Naruto and tryed to catch his gaze. When he looked up Sakura was touched on the very core of her soul. Nothing more she saw but worry. That and a hint of love. Wait, was that was she saw? Her eyed got watery and she didn't hesitated to throw her arms around him.

Naruto smiled. Neji just watched from afar, but behind Sakura and Naruto he saw a shodow standing there embrassed by darkness and nothing more. His red eyes glew like fire, and was the only thing visible of his body, his arms seemed to be crossed and hie black vampiric wings were spread to the wind. When Neji glanced at Sakura again, he was gone. That shodow disapear in a flash.

Naruto pulled back and got up while helping Sakura do the same. '' Wow...that was awesome...'' He said reffering to the fight. '' Go home Sakura, and rest. ''

'' Huh? Hey wait! You're not going to disapear like you do always aren't you! '' She snaped. Naruto looked back at Neji.

'' I trust your friend here to take you home safe, now go.'' He gave her a light push on her back. When she turned around to protest...he was gone. Neji offer his hand, she sighed and took it.

'' You have alot of explaining to do .'' Sakura murmur while he picked her up. Good thing she was very light and it made it easier for him.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter...I hope you guys enjoyed it and i will REALLY appreciate your reviews.**

**Thank you.**

**Love you as always... Violetme**


End file.
